Waves
by adVENTitiious
Summary: After more than a century of waiting, Jasper Whitlock is finally going to meet his real mate, and soon, but for whatever reason Alice can't see who they are. When Edward takes Jasper to the Quileute territory for the first time, they run into Jacob Black. Post New Moon. AU. Written for SableUnstable. -JW/JB.
1. Chapter 1

**WAVES**

Author's Story Note: Happy early Christmas rlassie! I hope you love this story! This is being written for the wonderful, talented and lovable _**SableUnstable**_. You all should read her work. Seriously.

Story Beta/Co-writer: cathartic

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter One -<strong>

* * *

><p>Jacob Black watched on silently from Sam's favorite seat, the rest of the pack crowded inside the kitchen picking at what food they could as Emily did her best to finish cooking an early dinner.<p>

He looked down at his hands, holding a still full glass of soda and taking in a slow breath. He narrowed his eyes at the popping bubbles of carbonation.

"Come on, Jacob, cheer up, it could be worse."

Jacob tilted his chin up slowly, jaw clenched as he glared at Leah Clearwater. "How? _How_ could it be any worse, Leah?" he asked lowly.

The tall Quileute shrugged, and took a seat on the worn brown couch perpendicular to him. She took a sip from the bottle of beer she was holding and added, "You could have actually gotten to be with her a while before he took her back." Her gaze shifted over to a laughing Emily, her cousin being pulled into a hug as Sam placed gentle kisses along her neck. Leah took another drink. "That would be worse."

Jacob looked back down at his cup. "I just don't know what she sees in that leech. I could've made her happier, I know I could have," he said, quietly, doubting his own words. He had barely been keeping her together, and even their best times had been a little depressing to be honest. He ran a hand up into short hair, scrubbing at it frustrated. "It's just not fair. Mates. Imprinting. Destiny," he said harshly, glaring at the memory of Bella and Edward in the woods together. She thought they were meant to be together. "It's all a load of bullshit."

"At least you'll always have us!" Seth Clearwater chipped in, slinging an arm around Jacob as he dropped down onto the armrest of Sam's chair, which was explicitly not allowed.

"You mean always be stuck with you," he said, the younger boy laughing when Jacob rolled his eyes but a smile pushed at his lips.

* * *

><p>Pain. Sadness. Anger. Loneliness.<p>

A surge of humor and then a wash of gratitude - a blanket of contentment and then sadness again, an intense sadness, edging back in with the loneliness.

Always the loneliness.

"Jasper... Jasper."

There was a huff and then, "Ja-sper Whit-lock," was drawn out in a familiar sing-songy voice.

Golden eyes blinked. "Yeah Alice?"

Alice Cullen sighed and dropped onto the couch beside a quiet Jasper, the petite vampire wearing an oversized sweater and leggings. "Is it happening again?" she asked, sounding more subdued than most people ever heard her.

Jasper let out an unnecessary breath and met matching eyes. "Yeah," he said, not even bothering to lie. "It's worse. They're really upset. I don't know why."

Alice lay her head on his shoulder, her short locks soft against his neck, curling legs under her neatly. "Can you tell who it is yet?" she asked.

Jasper shook his head. "No. I can't tell anything. Just the emotions," he said, frustration taking him over. "Why can I feel their emotions but nothing else?"

Alice shrugged. "I don't know. You'll find them soon though, when we go back. I've seen it."

The two vampires sat quietly, the silence between them heavy.

"Are you okay with that?" Jasper asked, feeling the nervousness buzzing off the vampire beside him with whom he had spent over half a century. They had both known it wouldn't last forever, but he had appreciated her friendship, she had been there for him when no one else would give him a chance. She had even gone so far as to claim that he was her mate so that Carlisle and Esme would accept him into their coven despite his constant struggle to live a _vegetarian_ lifestyle.

The pixie let out a tinkling laugh and bounced up from her seat, her mood shifting to her default emotion, excited. "Okay? I'm better than okay. Do you know how much fun I am going to have dressing up your new mate? I've bought an entire wardrobe in each of the sizes up to a four."

Blond eyebrows lifted. "You've seen something?"

Alice sighed and dropped onto the side table by his legs, her mood dipping slightly. "No, just you being happy but never when they're around. I just know you like slender girls, so I was being optimistic."

Jasper let out a warm laugh and pushed himself up out of his seat. "I don't know what I'll do without your constant company Alice," he said as he began to make his way to his room in the two-bedroom suite they had reserved after making sure Edward and Bella were out of Italy in one piece. He needed some time to get himself together. He had caused his brother and the human's rift after all.

"You'll be happy, Jazz."

The vampire froze just outside his room at the softly spoken words, not turning around as a feeling of guilt pressed at his chest. "Alice-"

"-Truly happy. Not just riding off my emotions and those around you. But you will feel it yourself. Just wait and see."

Jasper nodded once, a lump forming in his throat, and he swallowed around it. "I'm going to read some," he said, careful to keep his emotions pulled in, so as not to affect the other vampire. He walked into his room and shut the door, toeing off shoes and then pulling off his shirt before stepping out of slacks as he made his way over to the bed in only a pair of white boxers. The blond stopped when he caught a glimpse of himself in the full-length mirror on the wall.

He looked at himself, his gaze critical, easily finding every scar, and remembering vividly where each one came from, some layered ones carrying more than one memory. He let out a slow breath. He couldn't imagine his mate not minding them, even Alice had struggled with their appearance at first, and she had seen him in her visions before they had even met.

He forced his gaze away, making his way to the bed, fighting to hold in the emotions building inside him as he lay down on the bed. He looked up at the ceiling, gaze trailing over intricate moulding, and then he allowed himself to search for the connection again, and he found it. It was relaxed and quiet, a lolling ebb and flow, but he could feel the underlying emotions that were his future mate's default when not in upheaval. Jasper sighed in relief, happiness and... an emotional warmth, pushing and pulling without an agitated consciousness to impede it, and he felt his own body relax under its soothing affect. _He_ was sleeping... because he _had_ figured out that much. He closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips as he let the feelings envelop him, pretending he was too.

* * *

><p>Rusty giant paws sunk into damp sand as a nose pressed almost flat against the cold bank of the Washington beach. A wind blew in harshly from the ocean, sending a small wave crashing against the sand and throwing droplets of saltwater into the air, a few landing in the wolf's russet fur. He shook his head lightly, sending the sparkling water on to the cold, soft ground. The wind ruffled his thick fur lightly in response.<p>

A puff of steam escaping nostrils and then a large dose of frigid air was sucked in to replace it. Vampires. Two of them. He lifted his chin and let out a furious howl, and without further thought launched forward, leaving heavy indentions of paw-prints into the beach sand with his back feet, his front paws leaving long claw marks into the soft turf.

In seconds he had reached the forest, carelessly tearing through the underbrush, shaking his shoulder to remove an errant burr that had snagged on in the process. The scent grew stronger, and he paused as he reached a stream, thoughts from the pack only just then responding.

_Wait for one of us, Leah can be there in five-_

Jacob leaned down and pulled on his shorts. He didn't need back-up. He splashed through cold water with bare feet and exposed legs, his too-hot body barely registering the icy temperature as he made his way across the low running stream and towards one Edward Cullen, who had only just appeared. Jaw muscles flexed.

"Jacob, I've been trying to reach you for the past two weeks." Edward lifted both hands in a sign of acquiescence, and he took a measured step back from the bank and the natural border of their lands. "It's about Bella. She's really upset."

"Really? Maybe it's because she's in love with a leech." Jacob scoffed, glaring at the person who had stolen Bella from him and ignoring the sharp pain his words had caused. He had been ignoring her phone calls and had his father say he was away anytime she would try to visit. Because it hurt too much to see her. "And believe it or not I don't give a shit anymore. She chose you, your life, your family, and she can't have me too."

Golden eyes darkened. "Don't talk about her like that. She cares about you very much-"

"-Shut up," Jacob growled, his body suddenly tingling as anger began to take him over. "And leave _now_, or I will do my best to tear you limb from fucking limb."

Edward's expression darkened even further, any sign of politeness gone. "I don't want to fight with you. I appreciate all you did for Bella while I was gone." Jacob laughed harshly. "But she's chosen me, and the sooner you accept that the better."

"I will never-" Jacob gritted his teeth as his body began to vibrate even harder, his muscles heating up, his transformation coming on when he felt the wind around him suddenly whip up, bringing the scent of another vampire into the vicinity. He growled, gaze searching and then suddenly his eyes met golden orbs—

And everything around him shifted, away. The towering trees, the sound of approaching wolf footfalls in the distance, and the overwhelming smells, they all seemed to distance themselves as he was pulled closer and closer into quiet golden eyes that were so deep he felt like he could get lost.

Everything else that held meaning, snipped itself suddenly free like the strings holding down a balloon. They weren't grounding him anymore. Fragile, flexible, tentative - all of those things that had held him in place fizzled as rapidly as the bubbles in a cup of carbonated soda, and he found himself fixed in place, lost in honey-colored eyes set on a pale face.

The perpetual anger, pain, suffering, and loss that he had felt in his core - snipped, unwinding itself from its suffocating hold and lifting itself off his shoulders as it drifted away, and he smiled.

"You're _joking_."

From a short distance away, Edward pinned the fixated, dazed werewolf with a look of unadulterated shock.


	2. Chapter 2

**- Chapter Two -**

* * *

><p>Jasper took a cautious step forward, amber eyes flicking up and down over the six-foot-two-inch Quileute standing before him in nothing but a pair of cargo shorts, soft black hair cropped short, full lips slightly parted and deep brown eyes trained on him with an intensity that spoke of the newly formed bond between them. Not that the vampire needed to be convinced, he could feel it, but oddly enough, it was not what he was accustomed to when feeling his coven's connections with their mates. It was definite in its hold to be certain, but was very plastic, malleable, almost like it was aware of his needs and would stretch to accommodate for it and his emotions.<p>

He strengthened his feeling of contentment, letting it bloom in his chest, and felt the bond between them grow more snug, and then he pulled it back and edged in some discomfort and felt it loosen in response until he drew the conjured emotion back in, and the bond stayed. His lips tugged up ever so slightly at the corners, and then the expression grew even more pronounced when he imagined Alice trying to fit the very built Quileute in her pre-purchased wardrobes. He heard Edward cough beside him and then remembered hearing his addressing him and said tentatively to his quiet mate, "You're Jacob?"

Jacob felt his mind reel at the sound of the vampire's voice. His tone was silky and smooth, making the pounding organ in his chest skip a beat and pulling him back into action. He had found the one.

He took a step forward, stopping short when Edward moved with him, to bring himself level with Jasper. Brown eyes shifted, narrowing on the bronze-haired vampire who was still - very annoyingly - present.

"Jasper, we should go," Edward said quickly, under his breath. Jacob's jaw clenched. "_Alice_ will wonder where we are," he then added, lifting his eyebrows and shooting the vampire a meaningful look, his head tilting slightly in Jacob's direction.

Jasper shot a glance over at the surprisingly quiet Quileute and then thought, _Alice and I - we aren't actually mates Edward, I should have told you long ago, but Alice thought we should wait... I'm sorry._ An idle feeling of relief swept through him as he realized he wouldn't have to constantly guard his thoughts around the vampire anymore before shifting his attention back to where it belonged.

"I'm Jasper. Jasper Whitlock," he said politely as he looked into dazed chocolate eyes, ignoring the vampire's responding surprise to his revelation, as he introduced himself to his newly found mate. _Just leave. I'll be_ fine, he hissed mentally,_ I need to talk to him before I can go_. He held back a frown when the vampire didn't budge.

"Oh. Uh." Jacob blinked a few more times, struggling to think clearly, his mind sluggish as he adjusted to the new connections seemingly geared solely toward the tall blond-haired vampire before him, and he fought to think around them. He ran a hand up into his hair, still not moving forward despite wanting to. "So... You're ah... a vampire," he said unnecessarily, the surprise in his voice there but neutral for the first time ever, and he let out a laugh when red lips curled in obvious amusement.

Jasper let out a low laugh at the infectious noise, the sound rich and warm. "That I am, Jacob Black."

And Jacob's grin grew, chocolate-colored eyes coming to life at the sound of his name on upturned lips and making him move forward until his feet met the grass blanketed ground, stopping when he heard a familiar low growl sound behind him and heavy paws padding through wet soil. "Leah,"—He let out a slow breath—"_go now_," he said, any amusement vanished from his voice, his body suddenly tense, muscles coiled and heating up as the wolf behind him growled louder in response, and he fought the sudden urge to turn on his packmate to protect his imprint.

"She wants us to leave," Edward said, directing his words at Jasper as he took a small step back, eyes darting around the woods as he listened to the pack closing in around them. "The rest are on their way, they're not happy, we should go."

Jacob felt an answering growl begin to rumble in his own chest. He wouldn't let them near him; he would kill all of them if he had to. And then his body exploded in heat, and he was suddenly bombarded with the voices of his packmates under the shared pack telepathy in his wolf form, their voices loud and angry in his head, and then they all suddenly grew quiet as they saw the blond vampire in Jacob's mind - and their newly formed connection.

_You imprinted on..._ Embry trailed off, his thoughts hesitant and confused.

_On a bloodsucker! _Quil added in glee, cackling madly.

_A leech!_ Paul spat,_ You've got to be kidding me! We're supposed to kill them not kiss them!_

_He'll be doing more than that..._ Leah muttered darkly, emotions a mixture of disgust with the slightest bit of jealousy she was trying to hide, her eyes still trained harshly on the two vampires but her ears turning out to listen to the approaching pack and body relaxing somewhat after the revelation, attacking another's imprint was explicitly not allowed.

Heckling howls began to fill the woods around them, and Jacob growled.

_Hey congratulations, Jake!_ Seth shouted excitedly.

_Quiet! All of you!_ Sam's voice cut in sharply. _All of you back to my house. Now. You too Jacob_.

Jacob felt the authoritative words settle heavily on his body as the heavy footfalls abruptly stopped and then almost instantly began to move away from the small clearing under their alpha's order, and he growled, sharp claws slicing into the ground below him like it was soft butter, fighting the command, stress making his legs shake ever so slightly as he disobeyed. _Sam. Just, just let me talk to him first_, he said, insistent, as he held himself in place, gaze still trained stubbornly on the blond, who was eyeing him in return with an open look of curiosity. He felt an unexpected surge of relaxation seep into him, releasing his mind and body of the weighted anxiety from ignoring Sam's order, and he let out a relieved huff, and then he noticed the vampire's quiet smile return, and he felt a surge of gratitude, and the smile seemed to grow. The empath.

_Jacob... You've got ten minutes_, was said in a tense voice, and then more brusquely, _Come on Leah_, and the wolf beside him whimpered and then growled angrily, turning on her haunches against her will and splashing back through the stream and towards the rest of the pack as they continued to move away, leaving Jacob alone with the two vampires.

_Jacob and a vampire kissing in a tree, K-I-S-_

_-It's sitting-_

_-Oh. S-I-T-T-_

_-No you dumbass-_

_-Wait, you just said-_

_-Quil, leave it_, Sam growled at Jacob's singing friend, sounding more angry than usual, and poorly suppressed snickers followed the awkward silence. _Ten minutes, Jacob_, was said again, sternly, and then their thoughts slowly began to disappear from Jacob's mind as they one-by-one shifted back to give him privacy as they neared Sam and Emily's.

_See you soon, lover boy,_ Paul sneered, and then Jacob was left with the sound of only his own thoughts once more.

He heard a derisive snort, and he found his gaze meeting a disapproving Edward, who had shifted closer to the blond vampire and placed a hand on his shoulder. Russet ears pinned themselves back, lips wrinkling and curling back to reveal giant gleaming canines. He had already taken Bella, he didn't trust him one bit, the fucking bastard would probably-

"Edward, you should go," Jasper said quietly, angling himself away from his brother and at the growling wolf. "You know it will be fine. I'll meet you at the house."

"I'll wait at the road, we need to talk," he said in response, and then he looked over to the wolf, his expression unamused. "I'll give Bella your regards, Jacob," he said and when the wolf bared its teeth once more, Edward merely turned and shot off, leaving them alone.

"Are you going to stay like that now that you've ruined your clothes?" was asked.

Jacob turned and met mischievous golden eyes, and when he was eye level he shrugged one shoulder. "No, I don't have anything to hide," he said easily, and then he found himself suddenly nose-to-nose with pale skin, looking straight into the eyes of his imprint, and he said, his voice breaking the slightest bit, "It's good to meet you Jasper Whitlock."

White teeth flashed in a crooked smile. "My, my. _My._ If you don't have the sweetest voice I've ever heard," was drawled in a deep voice.

And Jacob let out a surprised bark of a laugh, not moving away and finding the vampire's scent much softer than any of the other's he had met, and he wasn't sure if it was because of the imprinting or because that was just his scent, but he found the spicy sweet notes relaxing. The scent of his imprint. "Ah... _Jasper_," he started, his blood thrumming happily at the sound of just his first name leaving his own lips. "I'm not really sure what to say..." he hedged, unsure how much the vampire knew, or how he should go about explaining it. He didn't figure the tribe would be of much help, and he wasn't even sure if they would be accepting of his imprinting, they had never mentioned what would happen if one of the pack imprinted on the very thing they were made to kill. And he really didn't want to scare him off, for all he knew the bond might not be as strong on a vampire, and the thought of not having him around made it hard to breathe. He forced out a slow breath when his muscles began to tense, trying to fight the unreasonable feelings that felt somehow more reasonable than anything he had ever experienced. Fucking imprinting. And then a hand touched his bare shoulder, and unsure brown eyes shot back to meet steady amber orbs.

"I understand imprinting, it's not so unlike our mating," the vampire said, and then his cool hand began to slide down the Quileute's bare arm, stopping just above his elbow as he resisted looking down between them. "You're very hot," he observed quietly, and he smiled when he felt bubbles of amusement behind a smug grin at his words. "I like you, Jacob Black."

Jacob licked his lips nervously, feeling his body suddenly begin to tense again even as warmth flooded his chest, his time growing short. "Listen. I have to go and meet with my pack, but I can see you later." He _needed_ to see him later; he didn't want to leave. He clenched his teeth, trying to ignore the intense feelings. "So we can talk," he added when he was met with a stony silence.

The vampire's hand slid up and rested on the Quileute's neck, and he eyed him carefully. "Would you be willing to come to my place?"

Jacob nodded ever so slightly, the cold hand on his neck somehow heating his skin. "Yeah, okay. Just give me a few hours."

Jasper took a step back, his hand falling away, intense eyes holding his gaze. "I'll be waiting, Jacob." And then he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yay! An update for you rlassie, as promised! Please enjoy everyone and thank you for the interest. :)

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter Three -<strong>

* * *

><p>Jasper kept running as he came up to a waiting Edward on the side of the road, passing him by and grinning as he pushed his legs and pumped his arms as fast as they would go, trying to keep his edge on the freakishly quick vampire. He hadn't wanted to leave his new mate so soon, but his leader probably wouldn't have appreciated his messing with the integrity of their link again, not that he cared what he thought, but he didn't want to put any unneeded strain on Jacob. Jacob Black. His smile grew.<p>

He had only heard him mentioned in conversation before, mostly from Edward lamenting his very existence, and he could see why now - he was irresistible with his perfect physique and exuberantly warm personality that drew you in, not to mention his voice. A shiver ran down his spine at the memory. He would have never expected such an innocent voice, but somehow, it fit. He resisted turning back around, because he did need to talk to his family members and explain how he had mated with a Quileute shapeshifter - and had lied to them ever since they had known each other.

"Why did you lie to us?" Edward asked, in stride with Jasper only a few seconds later as the two sped down the abandoned road in lieu of the woods, quickly encroaching on their house.

Jasper shook his head at the question he himself had fought with internally for decades. "Alice said it was necessary, that it was the only way you'd let me join your family. I wouldn't have agreed to it, but she said we'd all be safer together."

Edward didn't say anything, obviously not willing to question Alice's abilities, and Jasper let out a dry laugh, dipping off the pavement and swinging down into the woods, the other vampire keeping step, when he heard the sound of an engine around the next corner. "I can't say it wouldn't have been _difficult_ to accept you... Seeing as how you..."

And Jasper's legs stopped along with the vampire's words, because he didn't need him to finish the sentence; he knew all his shortcomings. He let out an unneeded breath, and then wind whipped at his hair when Edward swung back. He studied the forest floor as he focused on keeping the pained emotion vying for a place in his chest contained and his mind clear of wayward thoughts. It was understandable. Golden eyes studied iridescent droplets on fallen leaves from a recent rain, the sound of bugs crawling reaching his receptive ears along with startled hooves, a herd of deer catching his scent and scattering in the distance. And a hand landed on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Edward said, heavy emotions rolling off of him in crashing waves. Guilt. Regret. Melancholy. "I'm sorry that you had to lie all those years just for us to accept you, Jasper. You shouldn't have had to do that. I wish I could be more deserving of your friendship."

Jasper let out a breath that didn't steam in the cool air. He pressed lips together tightly between lethal teeth at the feeling that was slowly affecting him. He hated that. He forced a smile and looked up. "You really are a girl at heart, aren't you, Edward? So emotional over everything." And when the vampire huffed a laugh, the mood distracted and pulling back quickly, he felt his own body relax. And his mind flitted back to his new mate, Jacob Black.

"I can't believe he's your mate," Edward said, reminding the exceptionally distracted blond of his powers. He shook his head. "I can see it now though. You two." He laughed, and it was a mixture of disbelief and relief, _buckets_ of relief. He clapped Jasper on the back.

"Yeah," Jasper said, his memory pulling a perfect image of the Quileute up for his perusal. He grinned crookedly when Edward groaned at the thought, clenching his eyes shut as if it would help. "Serves you right for listening in," he said. And then he looked around the space in a seemingly idle fashion, clicking through his emotions systematically, gauging the status of each one carefully as he always did before going home to the group of vampires he considered his family.

He hadn't had the most wonderful life after becoming a vampire, working for his power-crazed sire to form and lead vampire armies in what he knew now had been nothing more than a pointless fight for land control, power. He had killed so many, including his own when they were no longer useful, and had felt each one's pain every time. He remembered them all too, because vampires didn't forget. Ever. He had learned to accept that though, taken it as a form of penance, but he had always been careful not to inflict anything too intense on his innocent family members. So he would always check, and if any one of the emotions was too unstable or very forceful he would stay away until he could get it back under control. It wasn't ideal, because he did thrive off other's emotions, but it was necessary.

He let his eyes flick shut for a nano-second longer than necessary when he felt nothing out of sync, well, other than happiness and excitement. Jacob Black. It was a nice name. Almost as nice as his-

"Please," Edward said, cutting off his train of thoughts sharply. "I have to listen to Bella enough about how _wonderful_ Jacob Black is. We better go, Alice will have seen us disappear, they'll be waiting."

Jasper nodded his assent, letting Edward take a large lead before following after him. He knew Alice had said they would all be receptive, if one didn't include Rosalie's inevitable fit, which he didn't. But as he sped over rain softened ground, tall trees that blocked out the cloudy sky above slipping by faster and faster, and each step forward bringing him closer to the Cullen house, he couldn't help but wish it was all over already.

* * *

><p>"Jacob." Sam stood in cut-off jeans on the front porch of his house, eyes focused and intense.<p>

Jacob pulled a fitted black t-shirt over his head and down over his bare torso, already in the pair of grey cargo shorts he had grabbed at the wood's edge. He always kept a change of clothes near Sam's, because while he wasn't shy with his body, he didn't want to impose the sight of his often unclothed body on Sam's imprint and fiancé, Emily. He clenched his jaw when the older man began to make his way in a hurry down the steps and towards him, because wanting to talk to him in private couldn't be a good sign. "Hey Sam."

"Jacob," Sam said as he stopped, his body tensed and shaking ever so slightly, "what took you so long?"

Jacob rolled his eyes. "I came right here, Sam." He sniffed, keeping his own body relaxed as he looked over at the house, pulled back curtains from the living room falling shut. He held in a laugh at his nosy pack-mates. "So, I'm guessing you're not planning on throwing me a party?" he joked.

And Sam took a step closer, Jacob holding his position. "This isn't funny. I felt what that leech did, how he _manipulated_ the pack bond." And Jacob stiffened. "He's the empath, isn't he?"

Jacob swallowed hard, his pack leader's tone and wording making warning bells go off in his head. "Yeah, he's the empath," he said slowly, trying to hold back the sudden protectiveness that made it hard to think clearly.

"I knew it," Sam spat. He began to pace in front of Jacob, making the younger Quileute grow increasingly agitated. "I don't trust him. I don't trust him one bit."

Jacob shook his head in an attempt to loose the increasingly violent emotions coursing through his veins that were directed at his leader. "Sam," he said, his voice strained, "stop now."

Sam's feet stopped as if on command, and then the man's eyes grew dark, and he reeled on him. "_What_ did you say to me?" he barked, just inches from his face.

Jacob cleared his throat, his body beginning to tingle as he held himself back from transforming. "I said to stop. He is the one for me. _End of story_."

Sam growled, his teeth baring. "_I_ am the alpha, what I say goes."

And Jacob felt something rising inside him that he had fought off for a long time, something he didn't want that made his shoulders square and spine straighten. "Sam,"—he let out a pent-up breath through pursed lips, his grip rapidly declining as he was forced to fight on too many fronts—"All I'm saying is that I imprinted on him, and you _know _what that means, I'm not trying to start anything," he said, his words heavy with meaning.

Sam held his stance for a long moment, and then he took a step back and then another, any aggressive signs melting away despite the obvious displeasure still in his expression. "Something's not right about this. A vampire? It's just not heard of."

Jacob shook his head. "Your guess is as good as mine." And then he laughed, because he hadn't actually processed the fact yet. He, Jacob Black, had imprinted on a vampire. A male vampire. And fuck if he wasn't hot as hell. He laughed again.

"I'm going to talk to the elders tonight, see what they think," Sam said, and then shot him a level look. "Until then, don't go anywhere near him, okay?"

Jacob nodded easily. "All right. Whatever you say," he said offhandedly and then looked up at the sound of whoops to find Quil and Embry running towards him, shoving each other to get to him first.

Embry reached him first, his arm slinging up and around Jacob's shoulders, and he began to tug him towards the house, Sam already at the steps. "A leech? You lucky dog!" he heckled, wiggling his eyebrows, "You know they don't have to sleep, right? You know what _that_ means."

Jacob grinned.

Quil hooted at that and took up Jacob's other side. "I didn't know you were into guys, Jakey. Why didn't you ever tell me? Is it because you had the hots for me?"

"You wish," Jacob laughed and shoved Quil off and into a large puddle of rainwater. He rolled his eyes when Embry let go to run over and tackle the complaining teen, yelling after him for help. "Maybe next time," he called over his shoulder as he made his way up the stairs. He didn't want to get his clothes dirty, or he'd have to change again. He pushed the creaking storm door open, reveling in the fact it was his night off, and was greeted by the smell of Emily's cooking. He'd eat before he left.

* * *

><p>Alice sat quietly. Edward held back a smirk. Emmett grinned. And Rosalie scowled. Carlisle and Esme sat, emanating waves of support and love in his direction, the feelings constant the entire conversation except for the very beginning when it had been sprinkled with sympathy and understanding.<p>

"So, now you all know," Jasper said as he sat in his chair by Alice at the Cullen's dinner-turned-conference table. He let out a slow breath when Rosalie's anger began to grow again. And a growl rolled deep in his chest. "I'd appreciate it if you tried to control that, Rosalie," he said, tone clipped, as the blonde vampire's ire continued to lick like flames at his own very flammable anger.

Emmett placed a hand on his mate's arm. And Jasper settled back in his chair, tense muscles relaxing somewhat when the irritating emotion ebbed.

"I think it goes without saying," Carlisle spoke, his voice calm and sure, "that your mate is welcome here without any reservations. Your family is our family." He held Jasper's gaze and added, "We are _very_ happy for you, Jasper." Esme nodded by his side, her eyes looking like they would be wet if vampires were capable of certain emotional expressions.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Esme," he said, relieved despite Alice's reassurances. "I think I will take you up on your offer and spend time with him at the cottage though at first, to give him time... seeing as how his kind and ours isn't the most natural combination."

"That's understating it," Rosalie spat.

"Rosalie," Esme said softly, chiding.

And Emmett slammed a hand down on the heavy wooden table seemingly unaware of the tension around him, making it rattle underneath and a booming laugh followed it. "Yeah I bet that's why you want some alone time." He leaned forward, eyes dancing with mischief as he shot Jasper a shark grin. "Do you need some pointers on man love, Jasper?"

Alice giggled at that, Rosalie's eyes rolling, and Edward groaned almost silently, his hand shooting up to cover his eyes.

Jasper crossed his arms, a crooked grin playing at his lips. "I think I know how it works just fine."

A mixture of responses filled the room when Alice let out a gasp, silencing it all, her hand grabbing at Jasper's sleeve. "He's. I think he's coming," she said, sounding pained and not a little frustrated. "You disappear in three minutes." And she made an agitated noise. "That's going to be a problem." She stood. "Oh Edward, tell Bella I bought some clothes for her," she said, distracted, and then took her leave from the table, speeding off, a feeling of pain just making itself known before she was out of sensing distance.

Jasper held back a frown at the unexpected response, and then he glanced around the table. He stood up slowly, finally allowing anticipation to bud in his chest. "I'm going to meet him outside."

Carlisle nodded. "I think that's a good idea. No need to rush anything." He stood up, facing Jasper. "Congratulations son."

* * *

><p>Jacob toed down the kickstand to his bike, and he swung his leg over and pulled off his helmet, feet crunching over gravel, the cool air feeling nice on his heated skin. He hung the helmet on the handlebar as he eyed the Cullen's house, the place fully lit despite the late hour, and he found the disgust and contempt he had once held towards it gone, like it had never actually existed. It felt comfortable. Right. He swallowed back a feeling of uncertainty at clearly going against Sam's orders, and then suddenly he felt something, and his feet shifted, turning him to face an approaching figure in the dark, who with every step nearer made him feel more complete.<p>

"Jacob, it's good to see you again," was said in a deep, caramel smooth voice.

Jacob felt his pulse speed up, the vampire approaching him at human speed in a fitted royal blue button up and black slacks. He rubbed a hand idly over his dancing heart and said, "Yeah, same here."

Jasper stopped in front of him, leaving a respectable two-feet's space between them, golden eyes inspecting the casually-clothed Quileute appreciatively. And he clamped down on his emotions, to keep them from affecting his new mate. "I have something to show you, a place... if you're up to it."

And Jacob grinned. "Lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Here you go **_SableUnstable_**, I know this took forever, and I suck, and I apologize profusely. Haha. Thank you EVERYONE who has reviewed, followed and favorited, this is my first venture into Twilight, and I love knowing that there are people out there enjoying it!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapter Four -<strong>

* * *

><p>Jasper walked in a comfortable silence alongside the Quileute, whose broad shoulders hung not quite two inches lower than his own as they trailed down a winding stone path, the mostly glass house behind them growing ever smaller as they neared the tree-line. He could just hear Emmett laughing boisterously inside the house at something, and if Edward's answering growls meant anything, it was probably at his expense. He glanced beside him as they became enveloped in a heavy darkness, and the noises behind dimmed to a whisper, trees overhead effectively blotting out the moon's pale light. The Quileute didn't seem the least bit bothered by the lack of light or explanation as to where they were going, and once Jasper was sure they were out of hearing range of his family he said, "I'm a little surprised you were allowed to come."<p>

Jacob let out a clipped laugh, his gaze remaining on the path before them. "Yeah... well, I'm not really one for _rules_ to be honest," he said, his tone dancing with mischief.

"Ah. Well that makes more sense," Jasper said, lips tilting up. "So you don't have to listen?" he asked, remembering the almost crippling anxiety that had settled over Jacob when he hadn't complied with his leader's order earlier that day and his own subsequent tweaking of said unpleasant emotions. He had clearly felt the leader named Sam's fury at his actions, but he couldn't help but protect his mate from the unnatural-feeling emotions that the leader had been using to force compliance.

Jacob hummed thoughtfully. "Well, _technically_ we do," he said and tilted his head to the side to look at him with an impish grin. "But, I can _usually_ get around it."

Jasper found himself fighting a conspiratorial smile, as they made their way out of the trees and into a circular clearing, the small stone cottage that had been built to blend in with its surroundings covered in moss and standing in its center, unassuming. He continued towards it, curiosity beginning to roll off Jacob along with another emotion. And he reached out, turning the handle and pushing it open as an excitement vibrated the very air around him, and he felt his own anticipation grow. "After you, Mr. Black," he drawled, stepping back and earning him another easy laugh, a sound he could definitely become addicted to, and then he walked in, shutting the door behind him quietly as the Quileute made his way down the short hallway and into the family room.

"Is this your place?" Jacob asked, gaze drifting curiously around the modest-sized but comfortable room, feeling more like he was in one of the houses on the reservation. The walls were a deep natural green, like the colors of the forest, and there was a dark stone fireplace that matched its exterior almost taking up the entirety of one of the walls, the only furniture an oversized rich brown, sueded couch that looked comfortable enough to sleep on with two tall bookcases on the wall behind it and a long-legged wooden table below a wide window that looked out on the front lawn.

"It's all of ours, but I use it the most," Jasper said as he stood just inside the room, watching Jacob peer into one of the doorways to see an eat-in-kitchen and then into the other to find the bedroom, looking into it a moment longer than the other before turning and making his way over to the couch and dropping down onto it.

He toed off his shoes and then turned, grinning at the blond over the back of the couch as he rested his back on the armrest, legs bent with socked feet on the center cushion. "Nice couch."

Jasper nodded, as he gauged his mate's personality. Curious and amused with a warm undertone seemed to be a good approximation for his default, but it felt very elastic like it might change at the smallest stimuli. "Emmett picked it out." He walked over to the fireplace, and flicked a switch on the wall beside it, flames springing to life instantly.

"You're quite the handyman," Jacob quipped, leaning back against the armrest and stretching back as he watched the tall vampire turn, his blue button-up pulling and displaying lean muscles beneath nicely, a smirk on his lips.

"Edward had that put in. Trust me, I know how to make a fire."

Jacob nodded easily as the blond sat down on the opposite side, sliding off his own shoes before turning to mirror his own position, their feet sharing the middle cushion as Jasper's left foot slid between his and his right rested along with his bent leg against the back of the couch. "So..." he hedged.

Jasper pressed the tip of his tongue against the side of his upper back teeth and grinned. "Yeah, so..."

Jacob huffed a laugh, a hand running up to rub over his short hair. "This is weird."

The blond shrugged. "I've had much weirder." Honey golden eyes trailed down the Quileute's broad chest, lingering on his slim waist. "This actually is quite nice, if you ask me. I've been waiting for you for a while, Jacob Black."

Jacob swallowed, a feeling suddenly welling in his chest that made his hand stop its nervous movement, and he met the vampire's gaze. "How long?" he asked for some reason, and the blond's gaze shifted to crackling flames.

"Too long," he said, quietly, "since I was first changed, I guess, I just didn't know what it was I was waiting for. I didn't know mates were even a thing until a friend of mine found his." He smiled, the expression bittersweet as he remembered Peter finding Charlotte. "And I felt it, what they had, and that's when I realized it was what I had been missing." Jacob sat quietly, and then the vampire's foot between his shifted to the right and nudged the inside of his gently before resting against it. "What about you? You've been dying to imprint?" he asked with a tone that said he didn't actually think it was the case at all.

Jacob shook his head, and let out an amused breath despite the somber feeling that had settled over him. "No, I actually wasn't." He glanced up to meet patiently waiting golden eyes, and he felt something well inside him. "But maybe that's because I was being a stubborn ass." He slid his outside foot in closer until it was resting against the other side of the blond's foot, trapping it between his, smiling when he realized that he liked his feet quite a bit.

Jasper's lips curled up. "Well, I guess we're kind of stuck with each other now. So how do you want to do this?"

Jacob nodded, licking his lips as he thought. "I don't suppose you want to live with me and my dad on the reservation?"

The blond vampire looked down to hide a grin. "I'm not so sure I'd be welcome there." And his gaze shifted up slowly. "So, no traveling options in your near future? You need to stay near your pack?" He had thought about asking the Quileute to travel to Europe with him for a few months, a get-to-know-each-other trip.

Jacob let out a heavy sigh and nodded, his lips tugging to the side in distaste. "Yeah, it's kind of how it works. At least for now, Sam's not letting any of us go too far."

Jasper looked around the space, Carlisle's private offer sounding more appealing by the second. "Well, we could stay here for now." He met chocolate-colored eyes. "When we need some privacy, that is. I also have a suite in the main house we could use."

Jacob nodded slowly, and he cleared his throat as a hand found his hair again, eyes roaming over the lone vampire. "Yeah, I think out here might be best for now. No offense, but being around so many vampires might not be the best idea."

"Fair enough," Jasper said, golden eyes trained on Jacob. "It doesn't bother you that I am?" he asked curiously, shifting his foot forward some just to feel the two on either side move to keep contact. The imprint bond had an almost magnetic feel to it, it was pleasant.

Jacob felt the vampire's toe begin to lift and fall ever so slightly, brushing against the heel of his foot in the process and sending tingles up his leg. He heard a soft chuckle and looked up to find an amused smirk directed at him. He blinked. "What?"

Jasper's smirk turned into a grin as he felt a new emotion begin to thicken the air between them, answering the question for him. "So tell me more about you, Jacob Black. All I know is that you are a dangerous and unpredictable shape-shifter, whose only goal in life is to steal human girls away from their vampire boyfriends for treacherous reasons."

Jacob let out a barking laugh, Jasper enjoying the easy sound. "Ah, Edward's got me pegged." He sniffed and looked around the room. "There's not much to tell. I like working on anything with wheels, and all my friends are maniacs, and I turn into a wolf on occasion. What about you?"

Jasper cocked his head to the side, the corners of his mouth refusing to lower all the way. "I'm not sure where to start... I like sports, baseball, football, I like to read, I'm a history buff, particularly war eras, I like horses." Chocolate eyes widened, and he chuckled. "To ride not eat," he clarified wryly.

"_Right_," Jacob said, pressing his lips together and nodding as he looked around the room again. "Mind if I look around?" he asked, and pushed himself up from the couch when the vampire lifted a hand out at the room in offering, eager to avoid the subject they had almost hurdled into. He walked over to where he had seen the kitchen and peered in.

"There's food stocked in the refrigerator," Jasper said from the couch, amused at the fluctuating emotions radiating off his mate. It was almost like he couldn't decide what he was feeling. It was interesting, because none of them were negative, and so he could just sit back and enjoy the cocktail. Jacob Black felt a lot.

Jacob looked over his shoulder. "Really?" he asked surprised, and Jasper smiled widely, showing gleaming white teeth.

"Really."

Jacob nodded, eyebrows lifting appreciatively, and then he walked over to the other door. He looked into the bedroom. Eyes flicking to a large wardrobe for clothes most likely and then a door that led into a bathroom and finally brown eyes settled on the king-sized bed with a crimson red down comforter that took up most of the room, and then he suddenly felt a cool breath on the back of his neck. "I thought you didn't need to sleep," he forced out, sensing the vampire close behind him.

"I don't," Jasper said, quietly, as his eyes trailed over sun-kissed skin, an intoxicating emotion dancing over it teasingly just for him, the only feeling he had to make contact with to taste for himself, because of its private nature. He kept eager hands by his sides. "Tell me, Jacob, are you okay with all of this?"

And Jacob turned to meet his gaze. "_All of this_?" he asked, dark eyebrows lifting, lips playing with a smile. "What _this_ are we talking about exactly?"

Jasper returned his expression with a crooked one, and he took a step forward, his hands carefully settling on Jacob's sides, and he breathed in a little deeper as the no longer coy emotion jumped into his fingertips, traveled along his arms and settled into his core, adding fuel to his own very similar ones. "I think you know which one I'm talking about," he said, golden eyes meeting chocolate ones. "Us. _Together_," he said pointedly.

Jacob's tongue slipped out to wet his lower lip as he felt their connection begin to buzz, as if they were suddenly on the same exact wavelength and it was resonating through him. He nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay with it."

Jasper smiled slowly. "Good." And he tilted his chin down bringing his lips closer to his mate's. Warm hands settled on his cool neck, and he let them pull him forward until his mouth was meeting heated lips, golden eyes slipping shut and fingers grasping onto soft material.

Jacob felt himself gently guided sideways until his back was leaning against the wall just outside the bedroom, his fingertips sliding up to touch soft caramel locks, as his lips parted slightly to press against the vampire's upper lip, and then he felt a rumble in the chest that was suddenly pressing against his, and he opened his mouth further his tongue sliding out and between obliging lips, hands grasping his sides tightly when their tongues met, and he was pulling the vampire more firmly against his mouth, trying to get closer, grunting when something brushed against the front of his shorts that made his blood speed to a mad sprint. Fuck.

Jasper's eyes popped open, and he pulled back slightly. Once golden eyes, a glittering black as they fought to not be overtaken completely. He let out a slow breath to try to calm down some, he didn't want to move too quickly. He leaned forward and pressed his lips carefully against Jacob's. "I like your lips," he murmured, "You taste good."

And Jacob grinned as red lips pressed lightly against his again. "Is that really something a vampire should admit?"

Jasper chuckled and met his lips once more, his hands deciding to slide down and dip under the soft shirt in search of something better. "Probably not," he said as his fingertips met intoxicatingly warm skin, sliding up, and tan eyelids dipped in accordance. "How experienced are you, Jacob Black?" he asked in a slow drawl.

And Jacob's chest shook with amusement at the blond's obvious preference to his full name, and then cool fingers slid further up under his shirt, and he bit down fully on his lower lip to hold back a groan. His chin dipped forward and his arms slid around until they hung lazily around the vampire's neck as talented fingers began to trail back down his torso, making his breaths choppy. "I'm not," he said, and then hands froze.

"You're... not?" Jasper asked, his tone suddenly careful.

Jacob shook his head, and he looked up to eyes that had lightened slightly to a deep amber. "No, not with a _guy_," he admitted, "Not that I've had a lot of experience with girls either..." He trailed off, lips pulling to the side, suddenly wishing he hadn't pined after Bella for so long.

Jasper blinked a few times as his brain processed the unexpected but definitely not unpleasant information, his hands stilled over taut muscles that flexed with each exhale. "I see." He slid his hands out from under Jacob's shirt carefully, allowing warms arms to stay wrapped around him. "You should have told me," he said, his voice suddenly softer.

Jacob frowned, dark eyebrows pulling together. "Does that make a difference?" His confusion only grew when Jasper shifted closer again and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

"It definitely does," Jasper said, reaching up to brush the back of his hand along Jacob's smooth cheek as he pressed his lips again tenderly against slightly parted lips. "I like you, Jacob, I want to make you mine."

Jacob felt his breath catch in his chest, lips pressing to his again, each kiss slightly different as hands settled benignly on either side of him, pale fingers splayed on the forest green wall behind him. "Yeah?"

Jasper nodded and then gently sucked on his mate's full lower lip, his eyes falling shut when he felt air drawn in sharply, and then he released it just as gently and leaned forward until his mouth was almost resting on his ear. "Do you like me too?" he whispered.

Jacob swallowed hard, and he grasped soft blue material and pulled the vampire's body even closer, holding onto it so he wouldn't back away. "Yeah, you're not too bad," he said, his breaths uneven, and he was rewarded with a crooked grin.

"You're a bit of a smartass," Jasper said, pleased, and then he trailed his nose softly down silky skin, and his mouth found the area just above a black collar to give its full attention to.

Jacob laughed, the sound throaty as lips moved against his neck in a way that made his eyes want to roll back in his head, and he pressed his excited lower body up against the vampire's, groaning at the feeling and earning him a hiss, and so he did it again. "We should. We should go to the bed," he said, pushing him back.

Jasper looked into the room and then back at Jacob. He knew what he wanted. He wanted it too. A tight feeling pressed at his chest, and he couldn't pretend he didn't know what it was, because he _was_ an empath after all. He let out a slow breath. "Maybe we should wait," he said, "until we get to know each other better."

Jacob stood quietly for a moment and then pushed off the wall and strolled into the room, tugging his shirt off over his head and dropping it onto the floor. He sat down on the edge of the bed in only his shorts, eyeing the suddenly tense vampire in the doorway. "Yeah okay," he said easily and then began to undo his shorts casually, lifting his hips and pushing them down, leaving on only a pair of black boxers. And then he scooted back and dropped onto his back. "Ahh, this bed is really comfy," he said with closed eyes, and then he felt the bed around him dip, and he found himself looking into only somewhat amused dark golden eyes.

"Are you trying to tempt me?" Jasper asked lowly as he held himself over his almost undressed mate, his muscles tensed.

Jacob blinked once. "Yeah. Is it working?"

And Jasper let out a surprised laugh, relaxing once more as he rolled onto his back and settled beside him, their shoulders touching, and heat began to seep through his shirt from his exceptionally warm mate. "You make me laugh," he said, smiling at him, "I like that."

Jacob shrugged one shoulder and ran a hand over his hair. "What can I say, I'm here to please," he said, earning him another silky laugh and happiness bloomed warmly in his chest.

"Are you not okay with waiting?" was asked in a careful tone.

Jacob looked over once more at the blond vampire, meeting his quiet gaze. "Nah, we can wait a while. I'm fine with that," he said and then stifled a yawn. He had worked the last two night shifts, and it was finally catching up to him. "So. How's this going to work with you not sleeping? Because, I don't need a lot, but when I do, it's rough."

"You can sleep whenever you'd like," Jasper said, his accent thickening like molasses in January as he relaxed along with his mate's slowing emotional waves, "I don't mind in the least."

Tired lips tugged up, amused chocolate eyes closing, and Jacob breathed in deeply, his extra keen senses drawing in first the blond's soothing spicy sweet scent and then the woods surrounding them, and his muscles seemed to melt into the incredibly soft mattress below him. "You're quite the southern gentleman Jasper Whitlock," he said teasingly if not a little groggily.

And then cool lips were hovering near his ear, and he heard the softly whispered words just before his thoughts pulled away from the conscious world, "You have no idea, Jacob Black."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews feed my writing bug!<strong>


End file.
